


Careless Whispers

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambitious!Yaz, Competition, Competitive!Yaz, F/F, Oblivious!Doctor, Oblivious!Thirteen, Secret Crush, Secrets, Technobabble, oblivious gays, soil - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: When the Doctor takes the Fam to a Whispering Gallery, what secrets might be unveiled?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, thirteenth doctor & soil, thirteenth doctor/soil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Careless Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Champagne_Vagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne_Vagabond/gifts).



> Inspired by a sketch of 13 by @GalacticWorld on Twitter.
> 
> https://twitter.com/galacticworld/status/1245709407171854337?s=12

It started and ended with sound waves. 

While the Doctor had been babbling about the sonic, she’d gone off on a tangent about whisper-gallery modes and carousel traps. “...light gradients and momentum transfer cause particles to rotate around the equator of a whispering gallery resonator…” 

Yaz watched her with an affectionate gaze as the Doctor gestured wildly, enthusiasm shining in her eyes. 

“It’s like I told Lord Rayleigh back in 1910– or was it 1914?” 

Ryan stared somewhat blankly as it went over his head. He’d never heard of the bloke and wasn’t sure how relevant this was. 

“On Austernalia 3, the natural terrain creates a parabola effect, they call it the ‘Whispering World.’ it’s like the Ear of Dionysius if the whole planet were made of ears,” she nearly snorted at her own joke. 

Graham’s jaw hung loose for most of that, but he caught on by the end. “Like St. Paul’s Cathedral in London!” The Doctor tapped her sonic to her cheek and smiled in confirmation. 

“That’s right, five points for Graham!” She hummed a moment, “or was I doing stars?” 

“I think you were about to take us to Austernalia 3, Doctor,” Yaz said, eyes glowing with a thirst for adventure. 

“Yes, yes I was,” the Doctor said, though she hadn’t been planning on it, she was definitely going to now that Yaz expressed interest. “Gold star for Yaz.” 

“Yes,” Yaz hissed with triumph. 

“Hang on, how many points is a star worth?” Graham said, “cuz i’ve got five, is that more than one star?” 

“No point, I'm leaving you all in the dust,” Ryan said, having fun with the push and pull of teasing Yaz. She was so easy to provoke when it came to competition, especially when it was to who was first in the Doctor’s eyes. 

The Doctor looked on at her fam through the distortion of the time rotor as it whooshed up and down, making waves of its own as the TARDIS transported them to Austernalia 3. The two of them continued on about it as they left the TARDIS onto this new world, stepping further out into what seemed to be a large crater. The Doctor sauntered out after them and raised her sonic to emit a sound that disoriented them both. They went on to explore and do their own little experiments with sound while the Doctor found herself leaning on a rock formation, resting her head on the cool sediment with her arms resting in front of her, hiding all but her eyes as she gazed into the distance, listening to Yaz mirror the Doctor’s lecture on sound to Ryan. 

Yaz was always listening to the Doctor, always learning, always ready to step up and lead. Part of it was her ambition, her drive to do more, be more, but another part was the subject matter. Not the sound waves, but the source of them. The Doctor. Yaz remembered experiences with the Doctor more vividly than most memories she had. Some she recalled easily, some she replayed in her head over and over until she wondered if they’d happened at all. 

“So who’s number one, Doc?” Graham asked, having hung back with the Doctor and been standing beside her patiently for nearly twenty minutes as she had clearly not noticed his presence at all. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor replied automatically, her admiring gaze still set on the woman in the distance, her space buns marking her out in spite of the distance. 

“Ah, well, best not tell her that or she might get a big head,” Graham chuckled. 

“Tell who– Graham, when did you get here?” the Doctor stood up, only just noticing his presence. 

“About twenty minutes ago, I reckon,” Graham said with amusement, “know anywhere to eat on this planet, Doc?” 

The Doctor picked up a bit of mineral off the ground and popped it in her mouth. “Hmmm not sure the food here would agree with you.” She then offered him a bit and he declined politely. 

“I’ll hold out for the others, ta,” Graham said, pulling the it’s-impolite-to-eat-before-them card. 

When Yaz and Ryan came running back, she had a shit-eating grin on her face. “Who came in second, Doctor?” 

“Hm?” She then realized they meant the points. “How should I know, I haven’t been keeping track.” She turned on her heel and sauntered back into her blue box.


End file.
